Double love Triple Love
by xiyunbear
Summary: Hanbin dan Jiwon hanyalah sahabat biasa, tetapi seuatu yang merubah mereka. DoubleB (Bobby x B.I, Jiwon x Hanbin) with SongTriplet. MPREG. BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

Hanbin memandang Jiwon dari atas hingga bawah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sesekali iya berdecak kagum melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin Keren. "jangan kau tatap terus sahabatmu ini. Aku tau kau menyukaiku" ucap Jiwon percaya diri sambil merapikan rambutnya. "huh dasar kelinci sok" Hanbin melempar bantal yang ia peluk ke arah Jiwon yang meresponnya dengan kekehan "Aku merindukan orang tuaku..." tiba-tiba raut wajah Hanbin menjadi sedih berpisah dengan Orang tuanya yang berada di kota yang berbeda karena Hanbin lebih memilih sekolah yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan kini ia berbagi apartement dengan teman sekelasnya, orang pertama yang ia kenal di kota tersebut yaitu Kim Jiwon

"haha sudahlah, aku merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi mau apa lagi? kita sendiri yang memilih sekolah disini jadi jangan bersedih. Jika kau ingin membuat orang tuamu bahagia, buatlah prestasi sebanyak mungkin selama kau bersekolah" ucap Jiwon yang tumben agak waras Jika menyangkut orang tua. Siswa yang sudah duduk di kelas 3 menengah akhir itu hanya mengerjap setelah mendengar ucapan namja di depannya.

"kau dapat darimana kata-kata seperti itu kimbab?" Jiwon hanya tersenyum menampilkan wajah sok dewasanya. "Yak!apa-apaan wajahmu itu" teriak Hanbin kesal sambil menyerang Jiwon dengan bantal yang sedari tadi ia pegang. . .

"Kimbaaab!" teriak Hanbin dari arah dapur membuat Jiwon yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah terloncat dari sofa dan segera berlari menghampiri asal suara tersebut. "kenapa bi- bwahahahahhah" Hanbin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari cipratan air yang menyembur dari kran air yang bocor.

"yak! Kim Jiwon, cepat bantu aku! bajuku basah" Hanbin melempar semua benda yang ada didepannya ke arah Jiwon mulai dari sapu,sendok, hingga pisau/?

"Kau mencoba membunuh ku kim?!" teriak Jiwon yang hampir terkena lemparan pisau dari Hanbin, sang pelaku tak perduli dengan perkataan Jiwon dan lebih memilih menikmati air yang keluar dari kran itu-_-

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bediri di depan kran air Kim pabbo Hanbin?! Minggir kau, biar ku perbaiki" Hanbin terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Jiwon 'bener juga ya. Kenapa tidak kepikiran' pikir Hanbin sambil berpindah tempat untuk menghindari hujan lokal tersebut sedangkan Jiwon hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kran ini bisa bocor?" tanya Jiwon pada Hanbin yang sibuk memeluk dirinya karena kedinginan.

"hehe, tadi airnya tidak mau keluar jadi aku mencabut krannya, tiba-tiba saja air yang keluar begitu deras. mungkin dia tau kalau aku belum mandi" Jelas Hanbin. Jiwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperbaiki kerusakan yang dibuat namja penyuka mickey mouse itu.

. .

"Kimbab!" Hanbin berteriak di depan pintu kamar Jiwon agar segera bangun tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Kim Jiwon menyebalkan! Ada yang bertamu!" teriak Hanbin tanpa putus semangat untuk membangunkan kelinci tidur didalam sana.

"Demi boneka pooh kesayangan ku ini sudah 11 malam, orang gila mana yang bertamu di jam segini?!"

"CEPAT KELUAR KAU ANAK DURHAKA ATAU AKU AKAN MENSTOP JATAH UANG BULANAN MU!" teriak seseorang yang kini telah berdiri disamping Hanbin membuat ia sedikit terloncat karena kaget. Pintu kamar Jiwon pun langsung terbuka menampilkan senyuman bodoh dari wajah Jiwon.

"Bogoshipeo umma hehe, kenapa kau tidak mengabari ku terlebih dahulu jika ingin berkunjung?" Jiwon memeluk ummanya yang kini memasang wajah datar.

"Dasar anak durhaka, apakah itu penting? sana kau datangi appamu di ruang tengah" Jiwon pun mengangguk dan segera menghampiri appanya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hanbin?"

"Ne ahjuma, Hanbin teman satu kelas dan satu apartemen dengan Jiwon" ucap Hanbin sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Aigoo, wajahmu terlihat manis dan tampan sekaligus, jangan panggil ahjumma panggil saja hyung, bukan kah aku terlihat muda dan tampan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus melaratnya ahjumma, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan bukan tampan" ucap Hanbin tanpa dosa.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, lebih baik kita mengobrol di ruang tengah"

"Appa! Aku merindukanmu" teriak Jiwon langsung menerjang appanya yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Yak! Anak durhaka, badan mu itu berat" ucap Yunho menyingkirkan anaknya yang kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jiwon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terkesan tidak cocok.

"Umma, appa memanggil ku anak durhaka. Ia juga tidak mau ku peluk. Sebenarnya siapa yang durhaka? Dia atau aku?" tunjuk Jiwon tepat didepan hidung Yunho.

Pletak

Jitakan Jaejoong terasa sangat nikmat dijidat Jiwon. Yunho tertawa puas diatas penderitaan anaknya sendiri. Hanbin yang sedang mengekor di belakang Jaejoong pun ikut menertawakan Jiwon.

. .

Saat ini Hanbin dan Jiwon tidur dalam satu kamar, karena kamar yang ditempati Hanbin kini dipakai oleh orang tua Jiwon. Mereka menginap di apartemen Jiwon dikarenakan Jaejoong merindukan putra semata wayangnya. Yunho yang sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak tugas hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan istrinya. Siapa suruh anaknya itu tidak mengunjungi mereka.

"Hah, aku ingin tidur ditengah-tengah mereka. Tapi appa mesum tidak mengijinkanku dan berakhir tidur berdua dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti dirimu" keluh Jiwon menaiki ranjangnya yang kini dengan terpaksa harus ia bagi berdua dengan Hanbin sedangkan Hanbin hanya menutup matanya tanpa berminat mendengarkan perkataan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut Jiwon. Tidur lebih penting pikirnya. Jiwon yang kesal karena tidak dapat tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu berniat mengerjainya. Dipeluknya tubuh Hanbin "bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik?" Bisiknya ditelinga Hanbin yang masih setia dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Huh, kau tidak seru sekali Kim" Jiwon melepaskan pelukannya dan memunggungi Hanbin, tak taukah ia jika Hanbin saat ini setengah mati menahan malu. Aw -_-

Jiwon membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping memperlihatkan tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Kemana perginya Hanbin? Biasanya anak itu tidak mungkin bangun di pagi hari walaupun mereka akan bersekolah. Bangun di pagi hari pada hari libur? Tidak ada peristiwa tersebut dalam hidup Hanbin. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup-atau mungkin matanya selalu tertutup-ia berjalan ke arah dapur menghampiri ummanya yang sedang memasak.

"Pagi umma" Jiwon memeluk ummanya dari belakang sambil mencium pipinya.

Plak.

"Yak!Kimbab! Aku bukan umma mu" Hanbin memukul tangan Jiwon yang berada di perutnya, seenak Jiwon saja memeluk dan memberi ciuman di pipinya.

"lebih baik kau mencuci muka mu terlebih dahulu sebelum mencium seseorang" Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Hanbin hanya tertawa geli melihat anaknya.

"Kau kan memang umma, umma dari anak-anak kita nanti" ucap Jiwon asal yang mendapat tinjuan gratis dari Hanbin.

"Aww, jangan galak gitu dong sayang" Jiwon mengelus pipinya.

"Muka mu sayang. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin emosi" omel Hanbin meninggalkan dapur dan lebih memilih duduk bersama Yunho didepan Tv.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh genit" ucap Jaejoong santai sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya bersama Hanbin tadi. Jiwon hanya menyengir dan membantu ummanya, lebih tepatnya membantu mencicipi.

. .

Yunho melirik Hanbin yang sedang memasang wajah kesal di sampingnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan istrinya tadi malam.

 **Flashback On**

"Yun"

"Hm"

"Aku ingin Hanbin menjadi menantuku" ucap Jaejoong yang kini sedang dipeluk oleh Yunho.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau belum terlalu mengenalnya kan?" Yunho balik menatap istrinya yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Kurasa dia anak yang baik, kau meragukan feeling ku hah?"

"Tidak sayang, tapi anak kita belum tamat sekolah dan belum bekerja. Mau makan apa cucu kita nanti?" "Aku hanya ingin menjodohkannya saja, tidak menyuruh mereka menikah sekarang yun. Lagipula aku tau siapa orang tua Hanbin"

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita istirahat atau kau mau aku menyerang mu

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf jika dalam penulisan terdapat Typo dan bahasa yang tidak sesuai**


	2. Chapter 2

''Bin. Ayo ke kantin?" Jiwon menyenggol Hanbin yang sedang tidur disamping menggunakan sikunya.

"Hoam.. Sudah istirahat?" tanya Hanbin yang baru saja bangun karena tertidur selama jam pelajaran.

"Bagaimana mau pintar jika selama jam pelajaran hanya kau gunakan untuk tidur?"

"Sudahlah, perut ku menjadi lapar mendengar ocehan tak bermutumu" Hanbin bangkit dari kursinya dan memilih pergi ke kantin lebih dahulu meninggalkan Jiwon.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

"Jika kau makan terlalu banyak pipimu yang besar itu akan meledak chanu-ya" Hanbin menatap Chanwoo yang lahap memakan makanan ya dengan pipi yang penuh. Chanwoo tidak perduli dengan perkataan Hanbin dan lebih memilih menikmati makanannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau berikan makanan itu pada Jinan, sepertinya ia kekurangan makanan sehingga tubuhnya berhenti meninggi"

"Yak! Apa yang kau bilang gigi?!"

"Kau kekurangan makanan sehingga tubuhmu pendek" ucap Jiwon dengan santai sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Akan ku adukan kau pada June karena berani menghinaku" tunjuk Jinhwan menggunakan sumpit tepat di depan wajah Jiwon.

"Silahkan. Aku tidak takut"

"uhh June" ledek Hanbin dan Chanwoo bersamaan.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian" Jinhwan berhenti memakan makanannya yang kini lebih memilih memunggungi ketiga sahabatnya.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu sayang, nanti kadar imut mu bertambah" ucap Junhoe yang baru saja bergabung membawa nampan makanannya.

"June :'("

"Ayo makan makananmu, sini aku suapi" Jinhwan tersenyum manis menatap Junhoe sambil mengangguk. June pun menyuapi Jinhwan tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang sedang menatap mereka sinis, tentu saja yang satu tidak memperdulikan pasangan tak tau tempat yang berada disampingnya dan memilih menghabiskan makanannya sebelum di rebut Jiwon. Pikir si muda Chanwoo

"Mulai lagi" keluh Jiwon mengaduk-aduk mangkuknya yang berisi makanan. Jujur saja ia kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya yang membuat iri. Maklum single :)

"Jangan seperti itu, kau terlihat tidak laku"

"Apa kau sendiri laku Kim Hanbin?!"

"Tidak. Tetapi aku tidak mengenaskan seperti mu" Jiwon memutar matanya malas dan lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya daripada harus berdebat dengan Hanbin.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua saja jadian" ucap Jinhwan santai sambil memakan suapan yang diberikan Junhoe.

"Aku? Jadian sama dia?! Tidak akan!" tunjuk Hanbin emosi tepat didepan hidung Jiwon.

"Kau pikir aku mau jadian dengan mu? Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada harus jadian dengan mu. Lagipula ada satu yeoja yang tergila-gila padaku, aku bukan tidak laku hanya saja tidak ingin berpacaran seperti kau, pendek!" Jiwon melirik Jinhwan yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"Menikah dahulu baru berpacaran, itu lebih nikmat" Jiwon memasang senyum mesum di wajahnya. "Muka mesummu sangat menjijikkan" Chanwoo melemper sendoknya ke arah Jiwon karena tak tahan dengan wajah mesumnya dan Junhoe hanya menatap malas.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah" balas Hanbin yang malas menanggapi ocehan Jiwon, moodnya langsung berubah entah kenapa.

.

.

Seperti biasa Jiwon selalu mendapati surat cinta yang entah dari mana asalnya di meja lacinya, dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah, ia memasukkan surat itu kedalam tas untuk dibaca nanti. Hanbin yang mendapati sahabatnya yang tersenyum sendiri hanya menatapnya malas, selalu saja seperti itu tingkahnya sehabis mendapat surat. "Mau sampai kapan kau tersenyum disitu dan membiarkan aku mengering disini menunggumu untuk pulang?" bentak Hanbin yang memang moodnya sedang tidak bagus semenjak di kantin tadi.

"Baik princess, jangan marah-marah. Pangeran akan mengantar mu ke istana kita" ucap Jiwon yang masih memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Cepat sebelum kubakar mobilmu, dan jangan panggil aku princess jika kau sayang nyawamu" Hanbin pergi meninggalkan Jiwon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal membuat senyum Jiwon tambah melebar.

Hanbin dan Jiwon memasukki apartemennya yang sepi karena kedua orang tua Jiwon sudah pulang tadi pagi. Hanbin menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa dan menekan layar ponselnya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo umma"

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu, kapan umma akan mengunjungi ku disini? Hampir 3 tahun kita berpisah apa umma tidak merindukan ku?" ucap Hanbin yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Jiwon yang melihat ekspresi Hanbin yang sangat jarang sekali ia tampilkan hanya dapat terkikik geli. Seketika ia mendapat kaus kaki terbang menabrak tepat dihidungnya. "..."

"Aish umma. Kenapa alasan itu terus yang umma pakai? Bilang saja umma tidak dapat meninggalkan appa playboy itu disana sendiri kan?"

"..."

"Ne ne, mianhae umma. Appa tidak playboy, tapi genit"

"..."

"Oke umma aku sibuk lebih baik kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya nanti, saranghae umma Muah" Hanbin menutup telponnya dengan cepat menghindari amukkan ummanya karena sudah berani menghina appanya.

"Kimbab?"

"Kim Jiwon?" tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Jiwon.

"Yak! Kelinci sok tamp-" baru saja ia bangkit dari kursi seketika terdiam dan kini menahan tawa karena melihat Jiwon yang pingsan karena mencium kaus kaki yang iya lempar tadi. Dengan setengah hati ia mengangkat Jiwon yang pingsan dengan kekuatan penuhnya mengingat tubuh Jiwon yang lebih kekar dan berisi ketimbang badannya yang langsing. Di lemparnya tubuh Jiwon ke ranjang dan tanpa diduga tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik membuat ia ikut terhempas ke atas tubuh Jiwon jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang saling menempel. Dengan segera Hanbin bangkit dari atas tubuh Jiwon namun tengkuknya tertahan seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata terbuka Jiwon yang kini menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan segera bangkit namun naas lutut Hanbin menyenggol benda kebanggaan Jiwon dibawah sana.

"Ah sepertinya kepala ku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab bin"

"Andwaeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **balasan review**

 **KimYijoon** : hehe iya Jiwon emang suka ngegombal gitu apalagi sama saya/?. cie kamu suka yang panjang ya?

Nanti chap 4 baru saya panjangin soalnya udah terketik duluan sih :". thanks for review.

 **Laxyovrds** : YunJae kan emang mesra disegala jaman, hehe. Thanks for Review.

Terimakasih buat yand udah ngereview, follow, dan fav ff ini. mohon maaf klo masih banyak typo dan bahasa yang tidak nyambung.


	3. Chapter 3

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tetapi dua penghuni apartemen ini sudah tertidur lelap di salah satu kamar yang sepertinya kamar Jiwon.

"Ugh"

Atau mungkin salah satunya baru terbangun karena mereka sudah tertidur sejak sore tadi. Hanbin terbangun dan menoleh kesamping mendapati Jiwon yang tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Di singkirkannya tangan Jiwon dari tubuh polosnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak memakai pakaian selembar pun. Tubuh polos? Dilihatnya Jiwon yang saat ini keadaannya sama sepertinya.

"ASTAGA! KIM JIWONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Hanbin seperti perawan yang habis di perkosa atau lebih tepatnya perjaka. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan mengganggu tidur ku?"

"Apa yang kau ?! Kita?! kenapa bisa kita melakukan ini arghhhh!" kini Hanbin menduduki perut Jiwon dan siap melayangkan Tinjuan kewajah sahabatnya, tetapi Jiwon segera menahannya.

"Kau ingin menambah satu ronde lagi dengan cara duduk diatas ku dalam keadaan telanjang? Sudahlah, lagipula kau juga menikmatinya tadi" ucap Jiwon santai yang kini sedang menarik selimut untuk berniat tidur kembali. Hanbin segera bangkit dari tubuh Jiwon dan duduk menyila di sampingnya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku akan ku hancurkan wajah mu itu" Dengan kesal Hanbin menarik rambut Jiwon sehingga ia mengaduh sakit.

"Aish, bisakah kau lembut sedikit kepadaku? Bertingkah lah seperti uke"

"Siapa yang uke ha?!"

"Memangnya siapa? Apakah aku yang kau masukki tadi?"

"bisakah kau tidak frontal seperti itu, kim" kini Hanbin berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak memukuli Jiwon saat ini.

"Aku hanya memperjelas, siapa tau kau lupa. Mengapa kau menjadi emosi seperti itu? Bukankah tadi sangat menikmati?" balas Jiwon santai.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Aku mau mandi" Hanbin bangkit dari ranjang dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya membuat Jiwon tertawa puas melihat cara jalan Hanbin.

.

.

"Suie?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kemaren aku sudah bertemu dengan Hanbin mu kurasa aku menyukainya, lebih baik kita nikahkan mereka berdua setelah mereka lulus"

"Tidak secepat itu juga hyung, mereka harus kuliah dan bekerja"

"Itu tidak masalah, Jiwon bisa mengurus satu restaurant kami sambil kuliah nanti dan Hanbinmu cukup berdiam dirumah mengurus semua kebutuhan Jiwon"

"Yak! Hanbinku seorang seme aku menjodohkan dia dengan Jiwon karena aku berfikir Jiwon bisa menjadi istri yang perhatian untuknya nanti" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sahabat lamanya yang sedang ia hubungi.

"Oh astaga Park Junsu! Jiwon ku tidak mungkin menjadi uke. Jika kau tanya pada Yunho ia pasti akan berkata Hanbin lah yang cocok menjadi uke"

"itu hanya tanggapan suami mu saja, Yoochun selalu bilang bahwa Hanbin kami adalah namja manly"

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat dengan mu pantat bebek, lebih baik kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan menjadi seme. Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya pada mu"

"Uh selalu saja menyebutku seperti itu, kau ingin bertanya apa hyung?"

"Apa jidat lebar itu tau kalau kita menjodohkan mereka?"

"Ya dia tau, apa kau belum memberitahu Yunho hyung?"

"Belum, nanti akan ku beritahu"

"Aku sudah tau" ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa sambil bertelponan. Dengan segera ia mematikan sambungannya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Eh? kau mendengarnya?"

"Iya sayang, semuanya bahkan suara Junsu pun aku mendengarnya" ucap Yunho santai dan kini sudah duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Hehe maaf aku merahasiakan ini darimu, karena aku baru menyetujui rencana ini setelah melihat Hanbin kemarin. Kurasa ia orang yang cocok untuk Jiwon" Jaejoong menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

"berpisah selama 18 tahun tidak membuat hubungan persahabatan kalian melonggar dan malah merencanakan perjodohan seperti ini" ucap Yunho sambil menarik hidung Jaejoong, ia pun terkekeh melihat istrinya mempout kan bibirnya sambil mengelus hidung karena kesakitan.

"Tapi kenapa kau langsung setuju padahal baru pertama kali melihat Hanbin. Apa mungkin mereka bisa saling menyayangi? Kemaren yang aku lihat mereka lebih sering bertengkar" tambahnya.

"Lelaki memang tidak bisa peka membaca cinta yang tumbuh dalam sebuah pasangan"

"Oh jadi sekarang kau bukan lelaki lagi sayang? Sepertinya aku harus membuktikannya"

"Mulai lagi kan!" Jaejoong memukuli Yunho yang tertawa menerima tingkah menggemaskan istrinya.

.

.

Hanbin mengaduk makanannya dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat, sesekali ia menatap tajam pada seseorang yang lebih memilih menikmati hidangan didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan dengannya?" bisik Chanwoo pada Jiwon yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku merebut keperjakaannya" balas Jiwon santai. Hanbin yang mendengar ucapan Jiwon langsung bangkit dan memilih meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yak! Kim, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Jiwon yang ingin menyusul Hanbin tetapi ditahan oleh Jinhwan.

"Sudahlah, wajar saja ia kesal. Sepertinya kau menganggap santai hal tersebut padahal kalian tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat" ucap Jinhwan yang memang mengerti permasalahan mereka karena Hanbin telah menceritakan semua.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan memiliki hubungan" jawab Jiwon. "Kau akan menembaknya?" tanya Chanwoo sambil mengambil makanan dari piring Jiwon.

"Kami akan menikah, setelah lulus. Dan Hanbin tidak mengetahuinya"

"Mwo?!" kaget keduanya kompak.

"Appaku yang menceritakan rencana ummaku bahwa aku di jodohkan dengan Hanbin, ia memberitahunya tanpa sepengetahuan ummaku"

"Jadi karena itu kau santai saja setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Hanbin?" tanya Jinhwan

"Aku melakukannya agar Hanbin jatuh cinta kepadaku"

"Ah, itu tidak masuk akal sekali, kau memang napsu" ledek Chanwoo yang mendapat jitakan percuma dikepalanya.

"ya, sebenarnya itu kecelakaan dan entah mengapa malamnya appa menghubungiku memberitahu berita perjodohan itu aku menjadi tenang"

"Kau aneh, kebanyakan orang akan tidak terima jika dijodohkan seperti itu, jangan-jangan kau memang mencintai Hanbin ya?" goda Jinhwan mencolek dagu Jiwon.

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu atau si tiang akan memukulku, sudahlah aku mau menyusul Hanbin" ucap Jiwon memilih meninggalkan kedua orang itu daripada ia harus digoda oleh mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf ga ada adegan NC disini dikarenakan saya ga pandai ngetiknya :" walaupun umur saya sebenarnya udah pantas buat hal yang berbau begituan, tapi tetap aja ga bisa ngetiknya :" jadi Rate M ini untuk kata-kata yang frontal aja. kalau emang dipaksa/? nanti diusahain ada.

makasih buat yang udah review : **vooliee, Jun-yo, mickythepooh, KimYijoon**

mungkin buat chap depan ada keterlambatan update, karena ke sok sibukan saya ehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 bulan kemudian**

"Ku rasa, hubunganmu dengan Hanbin sudah terlihat perkembangannya." kini Chanwoo dan Jiwon sedang duduk berdua menikmati hembusan angin ditaman, sedangkan Hanbin pergi ke kedai es krim setelah menarik Jinhwan.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Tapi semakin hari ia semakin manja, aku rasa ia bukan Hanbin" Jiwon merasakan hal yang aneh semenjak sebulan terakhir, bahkan keberadaan mereka berempat di taman sore ini atas permintaan Hanbin.

"Benar juga. Bahkan tingkah kalian seakan-akan sudah berpacaran. Padahal sebelumnya Hanbin tidak perduli dengan gombalan tidak bermutumu, tapi sekarang ia akan tersipu malu ketika mendengarnya" Jiwon melirik tajam pada Chanwoo, bisa-bisanya rayuannya dibilang tidak bermutu. Bahkan dengan rayuan itu ia dapat membuat gadis manapun jatuh cinta padanya, ditambah wajah tanpa yang ia miliki. Katanya.

"Sudahlah. Hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik kau tarik si pendek itu pulang dan aku akan mengurung Hanbin dalam kamarku"

"Dasar mesum, sudah berapa kali kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" tanya Chanwoo penasaran.

"Baru dua kali" jawab Jiwon santai.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang baru?! Bahkan kalian tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun sudah melakukan dua kali?! Astaga" Chanwoo membulatkan mata bulatnya yang semakin bulat/? sambil menatap Jiwon tak percaya.

"Jangan kau lupakan bahwa aku dan Hanbin telah dijodohkan" Jiwon mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanwoo yang memasang ekspresi berlebihan.

"Ya, tapi kan Hanbin tidak tau hal itu"

"Sudahlah, Hanbin duluan yang memintanya. Aku hanya menuruti keinginannya saja"

"Ternyata Hanbin agresif juga ya" Chanwoo memelankan suaranya ketika Hanbin dan Jinhwan mendekat ke arah mereka sambil memegang Es krim ditangan masing-masing.

"Kimbab, ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah" Hanbin menarik Jiwon yang sedang duduk untuk berdiri dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang es krim. "Baik my princess" Jiwon mengukuti Hanbin menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap mereka kesal.

"Kasihan sekali kau obat nyamuk" ucap Jinhwan pada Chanwoo yang masih menatap sebal kearah mobil Jiwon.

"Yak! Kau pun sama, dasar pendek"

.

.

"Menyusahkan sekali, kenapa Ia harus tertidur" Jiwon menggendong Hanbin ala bridal sambil membawa belanjaan. Ternyata setelah pulang dari taman, Hanbin menguras dompet Jiwon untuk mampir ke minimarket membeli bermacam snack dan es krim.

"Hah, berat sekali. Badannya saja yang terlihat kecil, sepertinya ia harus die- eoh umma appa?" Jiwon terkejut melihat kedua orangtuanya berdiri didepan pintu mereka berserta dua namja lainnya.

"Yak anak nakal! Kemana saja kau? Tidak mengangkat panggilan dari ummamu" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjewer telinga Jiwon.

"Jiwon, kau apakan Hanbin ku?!" tambah teriakan namja lain dengan suara lumba-lumbanya sambil menghampiri Jiwon yang menggendong Hanbin.

"Katanya kau tau password apartement mereka. Aku lelah menunggu berjam-jam didepan sini" ucap seseorang sambil mengelap keringat dijidat lebarnya karena gerah.

"Apakah passwordnya sudah diubah anak itu ya? Hei anak durhaka. Apa password apartement mu?" tanya Yunho pada Jiwon yang sedang kesakitan karena dijewer oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"aish, apa-apaan kalian?! Bisakah berbicara satu-satu. Aku harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu jika semua yang berbicara?" teriak Jiwon frustasi.

"Durhaka sekali kau anak muda. Jawab saja sesuai urutan siapa yang menanyakan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu" marah Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh anaknya.

"Jadi begini, aku tidak dapat mengangkat telpon dari umma karena sedari tadi aku tidak membawa handphone ku. Kedua, Hanbin tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan setelah berkeliling ditaman dan menguras isi dompetku untuk berbelanja makanan. Ketiga, passwordnya masih sama dengan yang lama, mungkin appa salah menekan angkanya. Coba ulang" Yunho pun memasukkan ulang password apartement Jiwon dan berhasil.

"Angka 6 dan 9 itu hampir mirip kawan" Yunho menampilkan cengirannya karena ditatap tajam oleh ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan pintu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Kalian tidak tau betapa beratnya tubuh manusia ini" ucap Jiwon yang terlihat sekali kesusahan menggendong Hanbin.

"Ya silahkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri" balas Yunho sambil membukakan pintu untuk Jiwon.

"Terimakasih sayang" Jiwon mengecup pipi appanya dan melewatinya untuk membawa Hanbin kekamar.

"Kembali kasih, sayang" Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Jiwon yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Ketiga orang yang lain hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya malas melihat adegan ayah dan anak yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berenam sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka membicarakan perjodohan Hanbin dan Jiwon yang tentu saja sudah diketahui oleh Jiwon berbeda dengan ekspresi Jiwon yang santai, Hanbin terlihat terkejut mendengar berita itu setelah itu tergantikan oleh senyum diwajahnya seolah-olah beban yang ia tanggung hilang seketika. Jiwon yang melihat Hanbin tersenyum pun bingung, apa Hanbin akan menerima rencana orang tua mereka? Ia harap iya.

"Melihat Jiwon menggendong Hanbin tadi aku rasa kalian memang mempunyai hubungan" ucap Junsu menatap kedua orang yang sedang duduk didepannya dengan pose berbeda. Terlihat Hanbin duduk dengan sopan sedangkan Jiwon dengan posisi santainya memegang sekaleng minuman soda dengan posisi kaki naik satu ke sofa.

"Kami hanya sahabat umma, tidak lebih" jawab Hanbin jujur.

"Tapi sekarang kalian lebih dari sahabat sayang, terima atau tidak umma akan memaksa. Usahakan kau yang menjadi seme ya?" Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi ahjumma, karena Hanbin telah aku hmppp-" Hanbin membekap mulut frontal Jiwon dengan tangannya.

"Jangan kau ungkit masalah itu didepan mereka" bisik Hanbin pada Jiwon yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Ah iya umma, aku usahakan" ucap Hanbin mengiyakan ucapan ummanya.

"Hei anak nakal, jika kau menjadi uke akan kupastikan kau tidak boleh memakai baju lain selain dress" ancam Jaejoong pada Jiwon yang sedang menguap karena mengantuk. 'Ancaman yang tidak mungkin terjadi padaku' pikirnya. Yunho yang membayangkan anaknya memakai dress kini tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh.

"Eh? Silahkan lanjutkan saja perbincangannya, aku hanya tertawa karena Yoochun sedang melawak" Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun yang menatapnya bingung, berbicara saja sedari tidak. Iyakan sajalah -_-.

"Ya sudah, pokoknya malam ini aku ingin menginap disini, aku dan Jaejoong akan tidur di kamar Hanbin sedangkan Hanbin akan tidur bersama Jiwon, dan kau sayang" tunjuk Junsu tepat didepan hidung Yoochun.

"Kau tidur bersama Yunho disini" ucap Junsu final dan menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar Hanbin. Jaejoong yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah sambil memberikan kiss bye pada Yunho yang memasang tatapan memelasnya.

"Jika kalian mau, aku dan Hanbin bisa tidur disini appa" tawar Jiwon dan diangguki Hanbin, mereka tidak tega melihat kedua orang tua itu jika harus tidur diruang tengah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tidak ingin memisahkan pengantin baru" goda Yoochun. Hanbin menatap appanya malas.

"Ya sudahlah" ia memasuki kamar Jiwon dengan sang pemilik kamar yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat dingin tanpa kehadiranmu lumba-lumbaku" ucap Yoochun mendramatis sambil berbaring disamping Yunho.

"Biarkan aku menjadi selimutmu malam ini sayang" ucap Yunho memeluk Yoochun dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Makasih sayang, cuma kamu yang mengerti aku" Yoochun membalas pelukan Yunho dan mereka pun tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Biarkan saja mereka menggila karena ditinggal istri masing-masing yang dengan teganya menyuruh mereka tidur diluar kamar seperti ini.

"Bin? Apa tanggapan mu tentang perjodohan ini?" tanya Jiwon yang kini sudah berbaring diranjangnya sedangkan Hanbin yang duduk disampingnya sibuk memakan eskrim yang ia beli sore tadi bersama Jiwon.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Hanbin singkat dan lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada es krim di tangannya. 'Sejak kapan anak ini menyukai eskrim' pikir Jiwon. Merasa hanya respon singkat yang ia terima dari Hanbin ia pun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sekarang, sepertinya Hanbin belum mencintainya.

.

.

"Selalu surat cinta seperti ini yang ada dilacinya" Hanbin membongkar isi laci Jiwon dan menemukan surat yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya, dengan amplop yang bewarna pink sangat dihapalnya. Entah mengapa sekarang ia merobek amplop yang berisi kertas itu dengan sangat emosi. Jiwon yang baru memasuki kelas langsung berlari menghampiri Hanbin dan merebut robekan kertas itu dari tangannya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau robek arghh" teriak Jiwon frustasi.

"Kau menyukainya? Siapa yeoja itu? Mengapa kau selalu tersenyum jika membaca surat darinya?" tanya Hanbin penasaran.

"Bukan urusan mu!" bentak Jiwon lagi. Ia sudah terbawa emosi karena Hanbin telah merobek suratnya. Hanbin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Iya memang bukan urusanku, bahkan anak yang ku kandung saat ini bukan urusan ku juga" ucap Hanbin lemah, ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas dengan Jiwon yang diam mematung, masa bodoh dengan jam pelajaran yang akan segera mulai, ia lebih memilih menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Beruntung suasana kelas sedang sepi karena mereka sedang sibuk mengisi perut di kantin sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Hanbin tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

makasih udah luangin waktu buat baca ff gaje ini.

thanks for review. Maaf karena terlambat update :'v


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Moga aja ada yang masih setia nunggu fic ga jelas ini ya ehe. Maklum sekarang aku sok sibuk kerja ditambah hape yang aku pake buat nyimpan cerita yang udah terketik lagi rusak jadi harus ngetik ulang *curcol***

 **Btw pemerannya aku tambah si Jooheon sama I.M Monsta X (JooKyun) ya karena aku lagi ngebiasin mereka.**

 **Udah ah banyak bacot. Langsung aja**

 **Enjoy kawan-kawan.**

Chapter 5

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Jiwon pun mulai memunguti robekan kertas yang berserakan di lantai kelas. Dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat ia keluar dari kelas bermaksud menyusul Hanbin yang entah pergi kemana.

"Hei Jooheon, apa kau melihat Hanbin?" Tanya Jiwon pada salah seorang namja berdimple yang sedang duduk didepan kelas menikmati makanan yang ia bawa dari kantin.

"aku melihatnya setelah ia menabrak ku di tangga tadi, dan asal kau tahu aku kehilangan makanan ku karena lantai sudah mendapatkannya jadi aku harus membeli penggantinya yang baru" ucapnya yang malah menjadi curhat.

"aku tidak peduli dengan kisah menyedihkan mu itu Jooheon, dan asal kau tahu juga kisah ku ini lebih menyedihkan dari kisah mu itu." Bukannya mengejar Hanbin, Jiwon malah duduk disamping Jooheon dan ikut menikmati makanan yang Jooheon bawa. 'Emosi bisa membuat lapar juga ya' batinnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa kalian tidak bosan menjadi Tom and Jerry terus?" Tanya Jooheon yang tidak sadar jika makanannya telah dikuasai oleh Jiwon.

"Entahlah aku bingung. Kami memang sering berkelahi tetapi karena hanya masalah kecil saja. Masalah yang ini beda lagi" Jiwon menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jooheon sambil memasang wajah sok sedihnya. Jooheon yang sadar bahwa Jiwon telah menghabiskan semua makanannya segera mendorong kepala Jiwon menjauh dari bahunya.

"Sial, kelinci rakus telah menghabisi milikku yang sangat berharga" kesal Jooheon yang sibuk memukuli Jiwon yang asik tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Jooheon.

"milikku yang sangat berharga? Sepertinya aku sedang cemburu pada makanan sekarang" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah datar. Jika dilihat namja mungil ini mirip dengan wajah Hanbin tetapi ia tidak sedikitpun memiliki hubungan darah dengan Hanbin karena lelaki mungil ini adalah adik sepupu Jiwon. Walaupun ia lebih muda satu tahun ia dapat duduk di tingkatan kelas yang sama dengan Jiwon karena kepintarannya.

"Eh, Changkyunnie. Sudah kenyang?" Tanya Jooheon takut-takut karena tadi ia meninggalkan namja yang ia panggil Changkyun atau singkatnya I.M itu dikantin karena ia sudah sibuk dengan makanannya. Bukannya menjawab, Changkyun malah menatap Jooheon tajam yang membuat Jooheon menelan ludahnya kasar karena takut.

"Jiwon, kau bilang tadi ingin mengajakku membuat lirik rap diruang music kan?" ucap Jooheon pada Jiwon agar menghindari amukan dari kekasihnya. Jiwon tersenyum licik 'mengerjainya sekali lagi tidak dosakan?' pikirnya.

"Bukannya kau tadi mengajakku ke kelas sebelah untuk menggodai anak baru bernama emm… siapa ya tadi. Yang pasti sangat cantik katamu" Fitnah Jiwon yang membuat Changkyun semakin memunculkan aura hitamnya.

"Wow man, aku tidak pern-"

"Sudah ya aku ingin membolos dulu. Tolong isi absen ku dan Hanbin oke? Dadah Jooheon dah Changkyun sayang" Jiwon segera angkat pantat dari tempat yang sebentar lagi menjadi lokasi penyiksaan Jooheon.

"JIWON SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Jiwon baru saja sampai di apartemennya setelah berkeliling mencari Hanbin yang entah dimana keberadaanya. Memikirkan ucapan Hanbin tadi membuatnya semakin pusing. Benarkah?

Dipandangnya layar smartphone yang sedang ia pegang dengan wajah yang murung karena berpuluh kali ia menghubungi Hanbin tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara operator.

 **"Hoaaammm, Ada apa?!"** Tanya seseorang diseberang sana kesal karena Jiwon telah menganggu waktu tidur siang atau lebih tepat tidur sorenya **.**

"Apa Hanbin dirumah mu?"

 **"Tidak ada. Sudah ya, aku ingin melanjutkan Sleeping Handsome ku dulu, dah"**

Tut tut tut

Jiwon memandang datar layar smartphonenya. Jika menelpon Chanwoo tidak dapat membantunya mungkin Jinhwan bisa.

"Argh sial" Ternyata nomor Jinhwan pun tidak aktif. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan pada Junsu dimana keberadaan Hanbin, bisa-bisa perjodohan mereka dibatalkan dan Jiwon tidak mau itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja layar Handphonenya menyala menampilkan panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

" **HYUNG!"** teriak suara berat khas Changkyun membuat Jiwon hampir melempar handphonenya jika saja ia se lebay Eomma Hanbin.

"iya, ada apa adikku yang manis?" Tanya Jiwon yang sengaja melemah lembutkan suaranya karena ia tahu pasti Changkyun akan memarahinya karena telah berbohong.

 **"Aku melihat Hanbin sedang tertidur di bangku taman diseberang minimarket didekat rumahku. Jooheon bilang kau mencarinya kan?"** Ternyata dugaannya salah, ia pikir Changkyun akan memarahinya.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau mengawasinya? Tetapi jangan sampai ketahuan" perintah Jiwon. Ia harus menemukan Hanbin dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

 **"Seperti mata-mata ya hyung? Keren juga"**

"terserahlah mau mata-mata atau mata kaki yang terpenting kau terus mengawasinya. Terus kabari aku jika ia berpindah tempat" Jiwon pun segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan Changkyun dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia harus ke taman sesegera mungkin. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, sosok pria bertubuh mungil telah berdiri didepannya.

"Hei Jiwon. Aku ingin memin-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jiwon telah menariknya entah kemana.

"Yak! Mau kau tarik kemana aku?!" Teriaknya namun Jiwon tidak menjawab dan terus menyeretnya menuju parkiran.

"SIAL. JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG AKU PENDEK JADI SEENAK GIGIMU MENARIKKU SEPERTI INI. LEPASKAN TIDAK?! ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK KAU MALING?!" ancamnya.

"Diamlah Jinhwan. Bilang saja kau mau aku gendong kan?" ucap Jiwon santai setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jinhwan dan mendorongnya kedalam.

"Lebih baik aku diseret daripada harus berada digendonganmu" balas Jinhwan ketika Jiwon telah duduk di kursi kemudi. Jiwon hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menjemput.. err entahlah. Mungkin calon istrinya. Ya ya.

Tetapi untuk apa ia membawa Jinhwan?

"Kim Bodoh Jiwon. Bisakah kita langsung menyusul Hanbin dan tidak berhenti didepan toko ini?" kesal Jinhwan ketika Jiwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan minimarket. Ya, Jiwon telah menceritakan semuanya pada Jinhwan dan meminta bantuannya untuk meyakinkan Hanbin karena Hanbin hanya percaya kata-kata Jinhwan yang menurutnya lebih dewasa.

"Aku harus membelikannya Es Krim sebagai senjata jika ia masih belum mau memaafkan ku wahai Kim Cerdas Jinhwan yang sering meminjam buku ku untuk menyalin tugas" ucapnya cepat yang membuat Jinhwan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"hehe, jangan lupa belikan satu untukku ya"

.

.

"Apa manusia ini masih hidup?" Tanya Changkyun pada angin yang berhembus ditaman sore ini.

Saat ini keadaan taman sangat ramai namun Hanbin tidak terusik sedikitpun dari tidurnya.

"Huft. Aku lelah dan ingin segera kembali kerumah" keluh Changkyun yang duduk ditanah sambil merebahkan kepalanya dengan tangan Hanbin sebagai tumpuan.

"Eh. Tangannya dingin sekali." kagetnya ketika merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan Hanbin.

Dengan segera ia mengecek denyut nadi Hanbin tetapi ia tidak mendapatinya dan ternyata Hanbin tidak bernapas lagi .

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hehe jangan tegang. Ini bukan ff angst kok.

Lanjut ya lanjut?

Back to Story.

Dengan segera ia meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hanbin.

"Hmm, sudah Changkyun duga" ucapnya santai sambil mengambil Smartphone yang berada di sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo hyung, Sahabat tercintamu ternyata sedang demam tinggi. Apa sebaiknya aku membawanya pulang kerumahku? Aku khawatir karena sejak tadi ia belum bangun juga" Ucapnya pada seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya saat ini.

"…"

"Ya ya. Usahakan kau cepat sampai. Jika perlu berlarilah dan tarik mobilmu agar lebih cepat." Ucapnya asal yang membuat lawan bicaranya berteriak disana.

"oke hyung. Dadah" Changkyun segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya daripada harus mendengar ocehan tidak berguna dari Jiwon. Ya dia sedang menelpon Jiwon tadi untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Huh. Sekarang aku harus menggendongnya. Semoga punggung dan kaki ku kuat" Doa Changkyun terlebih dahulu sebelum menggendong Hanbin. Setelah berhasil mengangkat Hanbin dibelakangnya, Changkyun pun mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ugh" tiba-tiba saja Hanbin yang berada digendongnya bersuara membuat Changkyun terdiam.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Tak ada perlawanan dari Hanbin. Ia terlalu lemah untuk memukul kepala orang yang ia pikir sedang menculiknya ini.

"Aku? Calon masa depanmu sayang" jawab Changkyun asal sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Oh, Changkyun" setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, ia pun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Changkyun.

'Untung saja ia tidak memberontak. Mungkin pengaruh pusing ya?' pikir Changkyun.

.

.

Kini kamar Changkyun telah berisi empat orang yang saling terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Jiwon yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu, Jinhwan yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap Hanbin yang berbaring membuang wajahnya kesamping dan Changkyun sendiri yang menatap bingung pada mereka dengan sebuah tempat berisikan air dan kain ditangannya untuk mengompres Hanbin.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini" Ucap Jiwon bersuara.

"…" namun tidak ada respon dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tentang masalah di kelas tadi"

"…"

"Aku sudah salah membentakmu, aku minta maaf" ucapnya tulus. Jiwon mengeluarkan surat yang telah terlem karena Hanbin merobeknya saat dikelas tadi. "surat ini untukmu" lanjutnya. Namun Hanbin tetaplah diam sambil menatap Changkyun yang bermain air didalam tempat yang ia bawa tadi seolah-olah isi kamar itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai playboy ini Hanbin-ah, tapi kali ini kau harus percaya karena ia memang tidak berbohong. Surat itu untukmu ya walaupun isinya hanyalah gombalan tidak bermutu yang di akhiri dengan kata-kata 'Be mine?'. Ia memarahimu hanya karena terbawa emosi karena sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 hari untuk menulisnya namun kau malah merobeknya sebelum membaca" Jinhwan yang paham akan situasi mulai membuka suaranya, kasihan juga Jiwon jika harus di diamkan oleh Hanbin terus.

"Tidak penting. Aku tidak membutuhkan surat cintanya" balas Hanbin singkat membuat Jiwon menghela napasnya.

"Tidak membutuhkan surat cintanya karena kau membutuhkan orangnya" Celetuk Changkyun yang masih asik dengan airnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Hanbin.

"Cerdas juga kau bocah" Ucap Jinhwan yang membenarkan ucapan Changkyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Untuk apa saling marah-marahan seperti ini? Jiwon juga sudah minta maaf padamu dan menjelaskannya kan" tambahnya.

"Tidak. Ia mencintai seseorang yang selalu mengiriminya surat. Setiap membaca surat dari yeoja itu ia selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila" Kesal Hanbin yang membuat Jiwon memasang senyum mesumnya.

"Oh rupanya kau cemburu hmm? Aku sengaja tersenyum seperti itu untuk melihat ekspresi kesalmu yang bagiku sangat menggemaskan sayang" Gombal Jiwon yang mulai mendekati Hanbin yang sedang berbaring.

"Maksudmu surat yang aku tulis? Jiwon hyung memintaku untuk menulisnya agar kau cemburu katanya" Jujur Changkyun yang membuat Jinhwan dan Hanbin menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan Jiwon hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jiwon hyung mencintaimu Hanbin" kali ini Changkyun memasang ekspresi serius. Membuat Hanbin menatap Jiwon dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ya, itu benar" Jiwon duduk ditepi ranjang sambil tersenyum mengelus tangan Hanbin. "aku mencintaimu Kim Hanbin" tambahnya. Hanbin hanya bisa membuang wajahnya kesamping karena malu.

"Cincin ini menandakan kau milikku. Ingat kau tunangan ku sekarang" entah sejak kapan kini jari Hanbin telah dilingkari oleh cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang dipakai Jiwon. Hanbin pun tersenyum dan memeluk Jiwon sambil berucap 'aku juga mencintaimu' yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Jiwon.

"Tunangan? Wah wah. Berpacaran dulu hyung baru Bertunangan" protes Changkyun.

"Mereka telah dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka. Untuk apalagi berpacaran?" ucapan Jinhwan membuat Changkyun melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah? hweeeeeee. Teganya Jaejoong Ahjumma tidak memberitahuku" Teriak Changkyun kesal yang membuat Jiwon dan Hanbin tertawa.

"Bahkan kau akan mempunyai ponakan sebentar lagi" ucap Jiwon sambil menunjuk perut Hanbin. Kini Jinhwan pun ikut berteriak terkejut sama seperti Changkyun.

"Yang benar saja?" Tanya mereka bersamaan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hanbin.

"Awalnya pun aku tidak percaya. Namun aku telah memeriksanya kedokter kandungan dan hasilnya memang positif" jelasnya.

"ckck. Anak muda jaman sekarang. Untung sebentar lagi kita lulus" Changkyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Jinhwan gemas ingin menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Jangan kabur seperti tadi lagi oke? Kau membuat ku khawatir" ucap Jiwon lemah lembut yang membuat Hanbin geli.

"Menjijikkan hyung"

"Hweeeeee aku merindukan Junhoe. Yak! Jiwon. Cepat antar aku pulang. Junhoe akan berkunjung kerumah ku malam ini" Tiba-tiba saja Jinhwan merengek tidak sabaran sambil menariki rambut Jiwon.

"akh! Sabar pendek. Kau tidak bisa melihat sahabat mu menikmati keromantisan ini ha?"

"Tapi aku merindukan Junhoe.." ucap Jinhwan sok sedih yang diabaikan Jiwon.

"Aku merindukan Eomma dan Appa" ucap Changkyun yang membuat Jiwon menoleh.

"Eh iya. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kihyun Ahjumma dan Shownu Ahjussi?" Tanya Jiwon.

"Biasa hyung. Mereka pergi berbulan madu. Katanya ingin membuat adik untukku" Jawabnya jujur yang membuat Hanbin dan Jinhwan tertawa.

"jadi kau sendirian dirumah?"

"Emm. Tidak. Karena sebentar lagi Jooheon akan menginap disini"

Mendengar nama Jooheon membuat Jiwon memasang senyum menggoda yang membuat Changkyun melemparnya dengan kain basah yang rencananya digunakan untuk mengompres Hanbin tadi.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam hyung. Jooheon tidak se MESUM dirimu" Changkyun menekan kata mesum pada Jiwon yang membuat Jinhwan dan Hanbin tertawa terguling-guling karena Changkyun mengatai Jiwon mesum.

"Eh iya. Tadi aku membelikan mu eskrim tetapi kau sedang demam lebih baik aku berikan pada Changkyun ya?" Tanya Jiwon mengalihkan pada Hanbin yang memejamkan matanya karena masih merasa pusing. Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dan menatap Jiwon tajam yang membuat Jiwon menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku mau" ucap Hanbin manja sambil memasang puppy eyes yang membuat Jinhwan tercengang karena tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"tapi kau sedang demam Kim Hanbin" tolak Jiwon.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu kalian harus membuatkanku eskrim yang hangat." Perintah Hanbin yang membuat ketiga orang dikamar itu terdiam.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" tambahnya yang membuat ketiganya berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Asik. Buat yang ga sabar Jiwon sama Hanbin menyatu/? Ni aku buat mereka bersatu. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak terdapat typo dan kalimat** **yang** **tidak pas.**

 **makasih buat yang sudah ngereview : yjysck, livanna shin, Jun-yo, kiriaka, laxyovrds, geserdikit.**

 **Terimakasih Buat Reader yang Nampak maupun tidak karena sudah ngeluangi waktunya ngebaca ff ini. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan. Dadah /lambai2 bareng Chanu.**


End file.
